Frills Of My Love
by ScarletRose93
Summary: Sora and Riku love each other. Riku has a wet-dream of Sora while Sora is in the same room. Riku's birthday is coming up. Sora finds the perect gift. Medium Kairi bashing and hot boyxboy smut and lemon. Don't like, then don't read it please
1. Frills

Hallo again ^_^ so this is another soriku. That means boyxboy and this one has a full, shmexy lemon! I do not own Kindom Hearts. and this is a gift fic for Riku cause I lost a bet... yeah. So this is for Riku and I would really appreciate some reviews please! Please enjoy. Oh and there is some minor...major Kairi bashing. I do not like Kairi and she serves no purpose in the game whatsoever.

Sora Kunaii, age 17 along with the others in the stands, cheered as their school's blitz ball team scored yet another point. Destiny High was known for excelling in their water sports, they were on an island so it was sort of expected. Riku was on fire tonight he had already scored 10 points, a new record, and the game wasn't even half way over. Sora sighed as he sat back down. Riku had asked him to come and watch the game, at least once during their senior year together. Riku Kayakii, age 17, also known as the Destiny High beauty, had been best friends with Sora ever since diapers. Sora didn't mind though, he thought that the tight blue and yellow swim trunks looked very good on Riku as he dashed through the water like a dance.

Sora shook his head at his thoughts and mentally slapped himself again. He understood why he was having the thoughts, but he didn't appreciate having them here, when he was in public place, surrounded by his friends and fellow students. It seemed that Sora had subconscious feelings for the silverette, which ever since the beginning of their senior year, became less subconscious and more noticeable. Sora didn't really have that much of a problem, he always thought he was gay when he noticed his female choices were limited to Selphie and Kairi yeah thanks but no thanks. Everyone else seemed to already have a significant other, or moved away. Sora shivered at the thought of dating one of them. They were his friends, but they were annoying as anything,  
'Speaking of the devils, where are they?' Sora thought as he remembered that about 10 minutes ago, the dangerous duo had left for snacks and would 'be right back k?' He rolled his cerulean eyes at the chance of them forgetting about him and flirting with other boys they come across. Sora, once again, shivered in disgust.

Just as Sora was about to text them to come back, something happened in the tank. It seemed that, somehow with no one noticing, one of the members no the other team had Riku in a headlock. Sora tried to race down the bleachers, but he was currently blocked by the surrounding crowd. Sora stood on his seat and watched as the referee blew his whistle to separate the boys and pause the game. Once they resurfaced, Riku tore his helmet off and everyone saw the purple-reddish hue adorning his race as he gasped for breath. Sora, wanting to make sure his best friend/secret crush was alright; he tore people away from each other and made his way down to the tank. Sora made it to the outer rim of the tank and peered up curiously and cautiously at Riku. The silverette noticed his best friend and a not-to-reassuring smile. Once Riku and the other player were off of the tank, Sora walked over to the other player and punched him across the face. The tall, blue-eyed blonde glared at the short, sapphire-eyed brunette and reeled back to punch him back, but his fist was caught by very tall brunette. When the referee and the rest of the crowd noticed that the coach had broken up a possible fight, they continued on with the game.

"Now, now Seifer, you deserved that. Let it go. Your punishment starts as soon as we all get back to Hollow Bastion. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Coach Auron." Seifer glared at Sora and Riku before walking away, muttering something about 'stupid fairies fags'. The two best friends stared in belief as they watched the blonde walk to the men's locker room to dry off and change.

Auron sighed in exasperation as he ran his non-injured hand through his unruly, dark-chocolate hair. He was a slightly older man around 48 at a height of near 6 foot 2 inches. He turned his tired hazel eyes toward the two boys in front of him.

"I apologize for that. Seifer is usually calm about most things. It seems that ever since his best friend, Hayner, moved away about 3 weeks ago, he has become a bully. I apologize again and hope for no hard feelings." He held out his hand and the teens shook it. Auron climbed back up the ladder and walked back to his side. Sora and Riku exchanged looks but both shrugged off what happened as a good thing. As the two teens turned to walk toward the bleachers to sit, Riku hissed and clutched his side in pain.

"Riku!" Sora called out to his friend in worry. During the exchange of words, the boys momentarily forgot about the silvette's injuries. Before Sora could draw in a crowd of people, he inconspicuously picked Riku up and carried the silverette on his back and vastly walked toward the main entrance. Sora almost made it out without a problem when he heard the outrageous giggle of his only two female friends. He had just put his hand in the door to push it open, when he heard a very audible gasp.

"Sora!" It was Kairi, and Sora so wished Riku wasn't on his back or injured or else he would have bolted right then and there. "Just what do you think you're doing to my poor Riki-kun?" Okay, Sora even felt Riku shiver when she said that. Kairi, for some reason, thought that Riku was her property. It was disgusting and the reason why Riku went both ways. Sora didn't know this, but Riku wanted to keep it that way  
"Well Kairi, for your information, Riku is not a personal possession and he is not a doll so stop calling him those weird names. And secondly, he got injured in the game, which you didn't see, and I'm taking him home so he can rest." Selphie, knowing the brunette's feelings toward the silverette, cooed and grabbed Kairi's arm before she could say anything. She pulled her red-headed friend into the gym and waved to the boys and disappeared in the crowd.

Sora knew Selphie knew because she saw Sora staring a little too long at their silver-haired friend, and she was curious. Selphie seemed to be at least one person on the island not disgusted by homosexual relationships and for that, Sora was thankful. She could also keep a secret so Kairi would never know about his feelings toward her favorite doll.  
Riku moaned in discomfort and Sora had to remember to breathe, and to not think of Riku's warm, naked chest on his back and the breath ghosting over is ear. Riku was basically void of all energy so Sora had to hold up Riku's legs, each wrapped around his waist, with both arms over Sora's shoulder, crisscrossing around Sora's neck. Luckily for Sora, his house was just a few blocks from the school.

He climbed the steps and made it to his front door and almost collapsed from the sexual tension coursing through his entire body. It seemed that halfway to his house, Riku had moved, pressing a certain part of his lower anatomy right onto Sora's lower back, and man did Sora feel it. He had to bite his lip from moaning out in ecstasy when his best friend was still on is back. He opened the door and quickly rushed up the stairs, made it to his bedroom and gently laid Riku on his bed. Sora thought about taking a very cold shower, but he noticed that Riku was deeply sleeping. Sora sighed at his best friend's beauty. The way the moonlight from his window streamed in and outlined Riku's body, Sora realized that Riku still didn't have a shirt on. The brunette blushed as he looked at the lean, god-like body his crush was gifted with.

Very gently, he traced all the lines and muscle contours with feather-light touches. Riku shivered and Sora shifted his sight to the pale, rose petal lips adorning the silverette's face. Before he knew what he was doing, Sora found himself barely a hair's distance away from the lips. Sora was in a dilemma between closing the distance or walking away and taking his very cold shower. Just then, Sora caught sight of the pink tongue coming out and wetting the silverette's lips. Sora felt the feather light brush of his best friend's tongue, and snapped. He pressed his lips to Riku's and almost sighed in relief.

Cerulean eyes widened in surprise when he felt Riku's head tilt and give Sora a little more access. A few more seconds passed and before Sora could completely loose himself to the softness of his best friend's lips, he pulled away. Aquamarine eyes opened into tiny slits.  
"Sora?" The whisper was unheard by the brunette as he ran to the bathroom. Riku looked around for a bit, but felt the exhaustion from the game catch up to him and he promptly feel back on the bed.

Sora sat on the toilet led and thought over what just happened. After about 28 minutes after mulling over his thoughts and musing what it could mean, there was total silence in the house.

'Did Riku go back to sleep?' Sora thought to himself as he left the sanctuary of his bathroom. Sure enough, when he entered his room, Riku was still in the bed, passed out cold and totally oblivious to the world around him and its occupants. Sora sighed in relief at his friend and chuckled to himself. Riku was quite oblivious when it came to other people's feelings. The brunette pulled a pillow off his bed and a grabbed a blanket from his closet and set up a makeshift bed on the floor next to the bed. He stole one last look at his unconscious crush and laid his head down on the pillow with a smile adorning his lips.

Not 10 minutes later and Sora's cell phone went off. He reached for his jeans hastily, in fear of waking up a certain silverette. He answered the phone after pulling off a major yawn.

"Hello?" He looked over at him alarm clock and his eyes widened in surprise. Bright, red, neon numbers blinked 11:34 in the night. It was Friday night so he was a little curious as to who was calling him at the hour.

"Sora, honey, it's your mother. I'm just calling to let you know that we will be coming home sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon, depending on how much of a hangover your father will have. We won the game so it seems that your father has decided to go out with all the other parents and drink to celebrate the victory. How is Riku? His parents also noticed that you carried him out. We trust you to take care of him. Is he feeling any better?" Oh so that's where his parents were, he noticed it was oddly quiet in his house.

"Hi mom, everything over here is fine. Riku didn't have any major injuries, he only needed to catch his breath and sleep it off. He's sleeping like a rock, letting today's events wash off. Tell dad not to drink too much and I'll call you in the morning if anything changes. Is that alright mom?" Sora prided himself with the amount of trust the adult population put in him. It seems that because he has straight A's, clean of drugs or any harmful substance, he was deemed a 'good kid' and gained the trust of all the parents with a single smile.

"That's great news to hear. Thank the lord Riku has a friend like you, Sora, he needs a few friends." Sora mentally growled at this, he didn't want to share his Riku with anyone else. Riku was his darn it! "And don't worry; I made sure to take your fathers keys before he started drinking. Yes, please call me in the morning, so then i can call Missy and have her stop worrying over her son like he's still in diapers." Missy was Riku's mother and she believed that Riku was only a child and couldn't take care of himself. Sora chuckled as he remembered the one time when Riku came to his house. Riku told his mom, but left his phone at home. Missy had walked over to Sora's house and demanded that Riku text her whenever he was going somewhere. She wouldn't leave Sora's front door step until Riku sent the short, frizzy-blonde haired woman a text saying he had made it to Sora's house. Sora didn't let the silverette live it down for 2 weeks, until Sora's mom, Samara, had shown up at school with Sora's lunch and a little note on the napkin inside. It had said 'I also noticed you that you left your math homework home too. I took the liberty of erasing all of your answers and correcting them. You have some really girly handwriting for a boy. Love you lots, Sor-kun.' Riku had read the note and laughed, relieved that Sora couldn't tease him anymore about his mother.

"Alright mom, I will call in the morning I'm going back to bed now, I love you mom. Good night." Sora managed to stifle a yawn as his eyes began to droop again.

"Sorry to wake you Sor-kun. Good night and love you too. Don't forget to call-"

"Good night mom." Sora didn't meant interrupt her, but he knew from personal experience that if they continued, Sora wouldn't be going back to sleep. He sighed as he flipped his phone closed and crawled back over to his make-shift bed on the floor. He shivered as he noticed how cold it had gotten so he got up off the floor and walked back to his closet to get another blanket. Right before he opened the door, he heard movement on the bed and a not-to-quiet moan.

He turned around slowly, sapphire eyes widened in partial fear as too what made the noise. He heard heavy breathing from the silverette on the bed and didn't dare move forward. He noticed Riku twitch ever so offer and wondered what he was dreaming of. A few moments later, Riku let out a particularly loud moan and turned over in his back. Sora blushed and it became pretty evident to what kind of dream his crush was having. He just stood in one spot, not knowing what to do, eyes glued to his friend on his bed. 'Oh god, if let him finish, there will be...he will...all over the bed... aw man, and they're new sheets too!'

Sora continued his mental musing, the silverette needed his sleep, but this could pose for a really awkward conversation when Sora has to clean his sheets. Sora sighed as he shook his head and walked over to his friend. Just as he was about to extend his hand and shake the teen awake, Riku let out another moan and cried out 'Sora' before shifting again and turning to face the brunette. Sora, once again, stood in absolute shock.

Did his best friend/crush just moan his name during a wet dream? Sora was about to dismiss this and he reached his hand out again but he was too late. Riku, in the dream, had hit climax and came in Sora's sheets, crying out the brunette's name clear as a bell. The look on Sora's face resembled that of a deer in the headlights. His entire being was frozen, his feet were planted to his carpeted floor, his arm was still in mid-air and not a single hair moved.

Only a few seconds passed and the aquamarine eyes opened, albeit slowly. Something clicked inside Sora and before Riku could regain complete conscious, Sora bolted it out of his bedroom and straight to his kitchen. He began searching for a cup frantically as he continued getting a glass of water.

He sipped some water as he heard muttered curses flow through the ceiling from his room as Riku tried to figure out what to do. Sora stole a quick glimpse of the time on the oven clock and green number showed it was 11:58. It had only been 24 minutes since his mother had called. He was glad and feeling highly grateful that his parents had decided not to come home till the morning or early afternoon. He decided to give Riku a little more time to himself and walked around the lower level of his house. He turned on the kitchen light and looked around. There was an island/bar in the middle of the kitchen, which they used as a cooking surface and a place to sit and eat when they weren't eating together.

The fridge was covered from top to bottom with pictures of the Kunaii family, of Sora and Riku from when they were little. Also posted on the fridge, were drawing from a young Sora and mostly every A+ paper he had ever gotten in school. Sora's smiled a bittersweet smile, wondering why life couldn't be the same as it was when they were little.

Times were so different, no worries about the future, about high school, about relationships. Before they started high school, Sora remembered that Riku had always protected Sora from the bullies. Sora was a common target against bullies because of his size, and because how girly he acted. It wasn't his fault that Sora was raised a total momma's boy. He laughed as his eyes skimmed over one picture in particular. It was a picture from their youth; they looked to be about 12 and 13.

Sora remembered that that day, Riku had found the secret entrance to the attic in his house. Being adventurous, the two had crawled up the ladder and ended up finding an old chest with a lot of old clothes. Riku's mother was home that day, and she found them up in the attic. She laughed and went to retrieve the camera. In the end, e boys put on a fashion show with the old clothes as Missy took the pictures. Riku didn't want to dress up, in fear of being called a girl, but Sora was able to persuade Riku to at least dress up once. Riku's dad, Jeremiah, came home when Riku finished putting on the ghastly dress and he felt his hazel eyes widen in shock at his sons attire. Riku agreed to dress up, but he didn't want to pick anything so he let Sora pick something.

It was a floor-length, at least on Riku, dress. It had vintage, small, white buttons, which served no purpose, in a straight line from the edge to the neck. The neck was styled like a turtle-neck, but it had a small 'v' in the front and center. It had billowing sleeves that flared at Riku's elbows and the edges were laced and frill. The color was a pale orange, turned from the damage of time and old age. Once Jeremiah had stepped fully into the house, all of its occupants seemed to freeze, fearful of his reaction. He walked passed Riku and walked straight to the chest. He pulled something out and placed it on Riku's head. It was a headpiece with a small face-covering veil.

"There, now you can be a real lady." Jeremiah's hazel eyes shined in mirth as everyone, but Riku, laughed. They continued through all the outfits while Missy and Jeremiah took turns taking pictures. It was a fun day, it was carefree and one of Sora's best memories.  
Sora heard the shower turn on and he blushed at the thought of why Riku was taking a shower, and then imitated a tomato when he thought of Riku in a shower, naked, with hot water running over... Okay! New train of thought, Sora walked over to the family calendar, hoping to find something to take his mind off the god-like body in his shower.

His eyes skimmed over the date, today, almost to be tomorrow, was August 8. His brows furrowed in confusion, why August was so important, he had a feeling something important was in August. As his eyes skimmed over the next few days, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he physically face-palmed himself. August 11th, how could he forget about August 11? It was Riku's birthday in, Sora looked at the clock which said 12:08, 2 days and he had yet to get the silver-haired god a present.

Well, he knew what he was doing for the entire weekend. He was thankful that they didn't have school the next week for teacher in-service. The brunette wondered what would be a good idea for a good gift for his best friend/crush. Then he thought back to what had happened earlier and reached a sudden epiphany. He realized that if Riku had a wet dream about Sora. That meant that the silverette was harboring subconscious feelings for him. Sora knew this because this was the same way relearned about his feelings toward his best friend. With a sudden thought, Sora realized the perfect gift for his clueless crush. It would be risky, but sometimes, all some people needed was a small push. If it works out in the end, Sora wouldn't mind having to whatever it took to open the aquamarine eyes and make him realize that the feelings were requited.

Sora walked back over to the sink to refill his glass when he heard footsteps come down his steps. Smirking a little to himself, Sora decided against making fun of Riku and turned around to face the older teen. Riku walked down the stairs, carrying Sora's not-so-clean bed sheets. Sora felt his smile fall from his face, what was Riku doing?

"Hey Riku, whatcha doing?" Sora voiced his thoughts. Is he really going to clean them for me?

"Um, I figured that your sheets needed to be washed?" Riku was really trying to fight off a blush. He remembered his dream and every intricate detail of the lithe brunette in front of him. Oh yes, the incredibly lithe and beautiful boy with the gorgeous sapphire eyes, wanting, begging, and pleading to be filled with, Riku quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a part of his lower anatomy begin to wake up. He turned and quickly, and uncomfortably, began to walk to the laundry room.

Sora understood Riku's predicament more than Riku knew and wanted to both laugh and glomp the silverette for being way too adorable and wrapped around Sora's finger. Sora knew that now, everything he would do would affect the aquamarine eyed boy and the brunette knew that he now held a certain control over Riku. He didn't want to frighten the poor boy away so he reluctantly, mentally agreed to no Popsicles or lollipops until after the party.

When he noticed that the silverette wasn't going to leave the laundry room for a while, Sora sighed as he placed his cup on the island and walked outside using the sliding door in the kitchen leading to his backyard. Whenever they had a sleepover at the brunette's house, they would usually sneak out around midnight, climb the mighty paupu tree, and stargaze for hours on end in complete silence. Sometimes they would bring out music and listen to random songs on their play lists, just watching the stars, and eventually the sunrise.

Ever since they started high school, they had had less sleep-overs and eventually the only place where they saw each other was in school. Riku was either busy with blitzball practice or hanging out with his teammates, discussing new moves techniques. Sora sighed as he climbed up the branches. He found that now that he was older, it was easier to climb the tree since he has gotten taller. He reached the top in no time and he stretched out, crossed his feet, and placed his arms behind his head. He looked up and awed at the sight of a crystal clear night. A small breeze blew the sleeves of his t-shirt and his sleep pants but didn't mind it. It was mid-summer so it was warm and the breeze was welcome thankfully.

It seemed only a few minutes before he heard the sliding glass door open, close, and approaching footsteps on the wet grass. He closed his eyes as he heard the silverette's clothes rustle as Riku came to join him on the branch next to him. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Sora opened his eyes and he noticed that the silverette's gaze was slightly glazed and out of focus. Feeling the silence become a little uncomfortable, Sora cleared his throat. Feeling the aquamarine gaze on him, he spoke, letting Riku know that Sora knew what happened but they didn't have to discuss it.

"It's been awhile." That one sentence made Riku think. He thought about what that meant and his eyes widened. When was the last time that the two had hung out, with out being rushed, no previous engagements, no other people, no other worries or deadlines. When was the last time they spent time together, just the two, and not during school? Riku hung his head in shame as he realized how much his so-called best friend must dislike him.

"I'm so sorry Sora. I've been so busy lately; I've almost completely abandoned you. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry to be such a bother to you, I will leave now." Right as Riku was about to jump down, he felt a small hand wrap firmly around his wrist. He turned his stunned, aquamarine eyes toward the brunette who still had his sapphire eyes faced toward the stars.

"Stay," Sora muttered as his face turned toward the silverette. His pleading sapphire eyes poured into stunned aqua ones.  
"Stay with me, please?" Riku moved back onto the branch and looked back up to the sky. Sora beamed a bright smile and turned his head back up. He kept his hand on Riku's wrist and it stayed there all night.

Riku yawned as he awoke and felt a slightly heavy and warm weight on his abdomen. He looked down and winced at the neck crick he had. 'That's what you get for sleeping on a tree.' Riku thought as he saw familiar cinnamon spikes on his stomach, tickling his skin where his shirt had slightly risen up. Being unable to adore the cuteness of his best friend, Riku reached an arm down and began running his hand through the surprisingly soft spikes. He smiled as his friend began to purr like a cat under his fingers. Sora really was adorable and Riku definitely didn't deserve such an amazing and beautiful person as a friend.

After the dream last night and Sora had left him alone for a while, which he appreciated greatly, he thought about his feelings. He couldn't tell if Sora felt the same way, but he really hoped so. He realized that the female appeal on the island wasn't really appealing and his parents already knew that he was bi. But what he was really concerned about was the public's reaction and Sora's safety.

If they end up together, Riku feared the reaction caused by the star athlete and the most loved kid on the island dated, not to mention they were both boys. Riku sighed in exasperation, careful not to wake the younger boy. People these days were way too judgmental, if people were a little more open-minded; Riku believed that the world would be a much more peaceful place.

Riku smiled as he felt eyelashes fluttering against his lower abdomen. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and watched as the lithe brunette stretched like a cat and yawned. Warm breath ghosted over Riku's stomach and he shivered. A few moments passed and Sora seemed to realize that his comfy pillow was in deed living and breathing. He pulled away, Riku noticed, reluctantly and looked at the adorable pink blush adoring the slightly tanned face.

"Morning, sorry I slept on you, I mean use you as a pillow, I mean, ugh I'm sorry." Sora got off and began climbing down the trunk. Riku laughed and grabbed Sora's hand. Questioned sapphire eyes looked to aqua ones full of mirth.

"It's alright Sora, don't worry about it." Riku smiled and Sora felt his breath leave him temporarily, it was a beautiful smile, and it reassured Sora, letting him know that his Riku was back and he wasn't going anywhere. Sora beamed back, but then a look of realization shot across his face. He jumped down from the tree and ran to the house.

The curious silverette chased his best friend in curiosity and found him in is room huddled over his phone. Right as Riku was about to voice his question, Sora's phone went off, playing the wicked witch of the west theme. The silverette smirked, cross his arms, and leaned on the brunette's door frame. That ring tone was meant for only one person, and he laughed when he saw Sora flinch.

"Heh, heh, morning mom, what are you doing calling me?" Riku could hear the short, blue-eyed, blonde ranting about forgetfulness and irresponsibility and he chuckled and shook his head. He knew that this would take a while so he turned and climbed down the stairs toward the kitchen, bent on making the two breakfasts.

"Sora Michaels Kunaii, you told me that you would call me this morning when you woke up and update me on Riku's status. Why didn't you call me and how is he? You had not only me, but Missy worrying about the both of you. What if robbers had come in and kidnapped you during the night, or worse?" Sora chuckled at his mother's words. Destiny Islands was the safest place in all the worlds, there were no robberies, and no murders. The main reason Sora's parents moved there right after he was born was because it was peaceful and calm.

"I didn't forget to call you mom; we just woke up, honest! Both of us are fine, Riku is fine and well. He hasn't complained about any pain, discomfort, and he is walking normally. Please tell Missy that her son is doing just fine." There were a few second pauses where it seemed that Samara was trying to think of anything else to say. After a few more seconds, Sora heard a sigh on the other side of the line and he sighed as well, his mother had given up easily.

"Just promise not to forget to call me next time alright?" Sora heard a hint of sadness on her voice and wondered what it meant. He was going to ask when he heard a groan on the other side. His eyes widened at the sound, it definitely wasn't his mom.

"And that would be your father, waking up from an entire night of drinking. I love you Sora and would love to talk to you more but your father needs me to take care of him." Another groan sounded and some mumbled words and he heard his mother laugh, and then an even loud growl.  
"Well, it seems that your father drank more than he can handle. It seems we won't be coming home till late tonight. I trust you to take care of yourself and the house." Once again, Sora marveled in the amount of trust his mother had in him. He soon found himself laughing at the way his parents acted toward each other. They might have been in their 40's but that didn't mean they grew up, they still acted like teenagers. Sure they had their mature moments but for the most part, they were big goofballs.

"No worries about that mom, I will take care of the house and myself. Is it alright for Riku to spend the night again? He doesn't like being alone in the dark." Ahh yes, the big, bad, silverette was scared of the dark. Sora didn't blame him, the brunette would fear the dark too if his house creaked randomly through the night like footsteps. One time, he laughed at Riku but after spending the night one time, he didn't find it funny anymore.

"Of course it's fine honey! Riku is like a second son anyway so you really don't have to ask, although I do appreciate it. If you need food, feel free to order pizza or something alright? Don't leave the house unless it's absolutely necessary alright? Love you Sora but I have to go now. Call me before you go to bed. Bye Hun!" She hung up the phone and Sora shut his phone and shook his head with a smile playing across his face. Samara was an awesome mom and the brunette was glad she was his mother.

'Well, time to go tease Riku!' Sora thought as he climbed down the stairs. Riku was occupying the kitchen, making macaroni and cheese, adorning a pink and white frill apron. Sora stared at his crush in shock and miscalculated the last step and fell.  
"Sora!" The older teen exclaimed as he ran around the island and rushed to the brunette's side.

"It's alright Riku, I'm fine." The younger teen blushed as his silver-haired crush stared at him with a stare that clearly stated 'oh really?' Riku extended his hand to pull Sora up and Sora remembered what his best friend was wearing. As soon as Sora reached his feet, he began clutching his sides as he began laughing. The silverette looked at his friend in mild curiosity. A few moments passed and Riku still looked the softly chuckling boy in confusion.

"Riku, what are you wearing." Riku looked down and began blushing madly as he remembered the hot pink apron with white lace trimming it. He scowled at the younger boy as Sora managed a few more laughs at his friend's normally stoic and nonchalant expression.

"I didn't want to get my clothes dirty and this was the only thing I could think of and find. Remember not to tick off the person handling your food, So-ra." The brunettes name was accented with a poke to his nose from Riku as the silvette turned and sauntered back behind the island, finishing cooking their breakfast. Riku had made them sausage and scrambled egg breakfast sandwiches on toasted English muffins. Riku made the breakfast so Sora got the drinks, two glasses of milk. For some reason, it seemed that the only beverage Riku would drink was either milk or water, well, milk most of the time. Sora simply shrugged the thought away and sat down at the table to eat.

The two boys spent the day chilling in front of the television in the family room, occasionally going up to the brunette's room to play video games including Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, and Just Dance 2. Sure it was girly, but neither complained when the opposite began to sway with the music and add a little pop and swish with their hips. A few times during the game, they had to excuse themselves to take small bathroom breaks, if you know what I mean.

By the time the sun had set, the two had curled up comfortably on the couch in the family room and began watching Paranormal Activity 2. Some time during the movie, Sora had fallen over on Riku, laying his head in the silverette's lap as the older teen brushed his hand through the soft cinnamon spikes, mind in a different place. A few minutes passed and the younger teen had fallen fast asleep on Riku's thigh and the older boy was struggling not to go grab his camera and savor this moment forever. He shifted so that Sora was still lying on his lower abdomen, much like this morning in the tree, and Riku had his head resting on the arm of the couch. He was completely comfortably and wished that nothing would wake the smaller boy.

The older teen began to feel his eyelids droop from the warmth emanating from the youth on his lower body when he heard the front door open. He was about to jump off the couch and find out who it was when he heard Samara's voice echo through the dark hallway. The movie had long been over, but Riku had made no move to reach for the remote and turn the screen off.

"Hello? Anyone alive in here?" Riku laughed quietly to himself as he watched Samara and Zacharias scuttle through the kitchen to turn the lights on so they could see. When they turned on the lights, they turned and saw Riku smiling fondly at them with a finger to his lips. Samara gave him a questioning glance but it quickly turned into one of pure affection when she saw Sora clutching Riku's leg like his stuffed bear, Dexter. She cooed and Zacharias shook his head, he knew his son was cuddly but that was a little too cuddly for his liking.

He murmured as he walked back out of the kitchen, muttering a hello and good night to Riku as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom to go to sleep. Samara giggled and walked over to the boys. She placed a kiss on both of their foreheads, wished them both good night, and followed her husband up the stairs. Riku found himself smiling at what had just happened. The two had just walked in the house and walked in finding their son cuddling up to his best friend's thigh, whom of which was a guy, and they continued on like it s perfectly normal.

'Maybe dating him in public won't be such a bad idea.' The silverette smiled as he laid his head on the pillow behind him and closed his eyes.  
Sora awoke the next morning, very reluctantly, feeling a small shake on his shoulder. He looked up into mesmerizing aqua orbs as they stared back into groggy sapphires. Riku offered a small smile and shifted his legs, or at least tried to, in hopes of signaling to Sora that he had no feeling in them, whatsoever. A deep red flushed across the younger boy's face as he noticed that he had clutched onto the silverette's thigh all night.  
"Sorry Riku, I guess you just make an awesome pillow." The sapphire-eyed boy reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck in utter embarrassment as Riku stretched out and pulled in his legs, getting his knees and lower back to crack in many places.

"It's alright, I don't mind Sora. You make an amazing blanket." The older boy smirked as Sora flushed an even darker shade of red. Just as it seemed the brunette was going to make a witty comeback, the two boys heard footsteps trudging slowly down the stairs.

Standing in the middle of the hallway, in all her pink bunny slippers and mid-calf, hot pink robed glory, was Samara. She walked into the kitchen with a pace reserved for snails and turtles. She completely missed the questioning glance toward her from a set of sapphire and aqua eyes as she completed her morning voyage to the coffee pot. A look of realization flashed across the boys' faces as they shrugged their shoulders. They raised themselves off of the couch, stretched their stiff muscles, and ventured into the kitchen. Riku took his seat at the island as he watched Sora go straight to the cupboard, pulling out the pancake mix. The boys had an unexpected rule that, no matter whose house they were at, they would exchange making breakfast.

"Morning mom, would you like some pancakes?" Sora asked in his innocent voice, making sure that his mom wouldn't snap at him before the caffeine had mixed with her blood stream. A single grunt and a look of extremely tired sky-blue eyes was all it needed for both boys to understand it wad too early for her. One glance at the clock and it showed 7:52. Both boys merely shrugged as Samara trudged back up the stairs with her coffee in her hand. They were both cursed with the internal alarm clock that woke them up everyday before 8, well, most days. Yesterday was an exception because they were both extremely tired from staying up late, staring at the stars.

By 8:13, the boys had devoured the banana pancakes and were lounging around Sora's room, completely at a loss for what to do. They weren't making any progress when Riku's cell phone went off. It was Missy; calling for her baby boy to come back home so she could make sure he was alright. On one side, Sora was upset that his silver-haired crush had to leave, but he was entirely grateful because tomorrow would be Riku's birthday and Sora still didn't have a gift for the aquamarine-eyed teen.

After a moment's thought, he had a light-bulb moment. He quickly changed out of his clothes from last night and changed into a pair of dark-wash jeans and a Blue Oyster Cult band tee. He snatched his wallet from his dresser and his phone, shouted a good- bye to his parents, left a note on the island, and ran out the door. He put on his so-dirty-and-loved-they-aren't-white-anymore flip flops and made his way to town.  
He walked for what seemed like hours, passing by clothing stores, sports shops, and everything in between. He almost gave up when he passed by this one store. He had never been in before, but he never really had a reason to. He looked around, noticing that it was quite empty for being a Sunday morning. He gulped in a giant breath, mentally preparing himself and opened open the door.

It seemed to take a while, and every time Sora turned his head, he felt the blush on his cheeks intensify and he was grateful that he was the only customer at the moment. He had managed to memorize everything in the front of the store, in fear of moving any further back. He took one look at the back wall and quickly snapped his face forward. He closed his eyes and counted to 10 and repeated the mantra in his head, 'for Riku, for Riku, for Riku,' He braced himself and started walking to the back of the store.

Sapphire eyes lit up in mischief when he found his best friend, soon to be lovers, birthday present. He new it was slightly cruel to Riku, but he was confused and the brunette thought that maybe with a little push, it might help his decision.

Sora looked ago at the birthday present and grinned evilly. Oh yes, if Riku didn't discover his feelings toward the brunette, Sora would probably slap the silverette and walk away, head a hung in shame and embarrassment. Sora shifted physically at the thought.

He walked up to the front desk and put the gift on the counter to pay for it. The cashier just kind of glanced at him with steely eyes and turned his head of shoulder-length brunette hair back to the magazine he was looking at. It was one of those cashiers who looked like they had better things to do at other places. Slightly annoyed, Sora cleared his throat, in hopes to get the cashier's attention. The cashier, the name-tag said Leon, sighed and slammed his magazine on the counter top. He took one more glance at what the shorter brunette had placed on the counter. His eyes widened slightly and gave the sapphire-eyed brunette the 'look'. You know, 'the look,' where the cashier looks at what you're buying, looks at you, what you're buying, over and over again until you snap, cave in, or come up with a sarcastic remark that leaves the poor cashier either scarred for life or absolutely mortified. He decided to go for the latter, seeing as how Sora needed to pick his mood back up.

"Don't tell me you don't like to play a little dress up for your boyfriend every now and then." Sora laid the money down on the counter and walked out of the store with a black bag in his hand, concealing the contents inside. He took one look at the cashier through the window and laughed out loud as he walked back home. On his way, he passed by the local book store and ending up buying 1,000 Splendid Suns for Riku. Ever since their English class had read Kite Runner, Riku had become really interested in Khaled Hosseini as an author.

When Sora arrived back home, he noticed the note on the island from his parents. It seemed that he was not the only one who forgot to get the silverette a present. His sent a text to his mom, saying that he was home, and walked over to the freezer and pulled out a box of frozen pierogies. He placed a large frying pan on the stove, turned on the flame, and placed a tablespoon of butter on the pan. He waited for the butter to begin to melt and emptied the box in the pan. It took him a while, but he finally had his plate of hot, steaming, pierogies. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'if Riku denies me, at least I will have my second love, my beloved pierogies.'

The night was filled with the brunette adding any additional pieces to his gift to make sure it was perfect for the next day. He placed the gift on a hanger in his closet, hidden out of view of his parents. He looked at it one last time before turning to the bathroom to get ready to sleep. He sighed in disappointment as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand nest to his bed. He hadn't received a text message or a phone call from his best friend all day. Usually, they would spend the whole day talking, or at least once or twice a day. Just as Sora was about to close his eyes and go to sleep, his phone chirped its happy tone, letting him know he had received a text message.

When he saw the older teen's name flash across the screen, he felt his heart stop momentarily. 'He remembered!' Sora let out a giddy laugh to himself as he flipped his phone open. The two engaged in a lengthy conversation that lasted most of the night. Sometime around midnight, they both realized that they both needed rest for the next day, for various reasons. They reluctantly said good-night and the phones lay untouched for the rest of the night. Only a few blocks apart, but both boys could sense the other smiling just as happily as the other.

"Happy birthday, Riku!" All the party-goers chanted as Riku stood in the doorway of his house, mouth gaping like a fish gasping for breath. His aquamarine eyes searched the room for familiar, unruly, cinnamon spikes or sapphire eyes but alas, he couldn't find any sign of his best friend anywhere. He mingled with his friends at the party for nearly two hours before he slumped his shoulders in defeat. Sora hadn't shown up to his party at all. Just as Riku was about to say goodbye to the last of his friends, Selphie turned to him and whispered in his ear.

"I think there might be something waiting for you upstairs." Riku looked at the girl with pure confusion. After a few moments, Selphie looked to Riku in complete disbelief as Riku made no motion to turn toward his stairs.

"You really are... you know what? Just go upstairs. You have another birthday present up there." At this, Riku seemed to have perked up a bit more.

"Do you know if it's from Sora?" Selphie stared at Riku a few more moments, purely shocked by Riku's naivety. When it seemed that Riku was patiently awaiting an answer, she ran a hand through her long brunette hair and sighed.

"I don't know Riku, why don't you go find out?" Selphie gave Riku a mischievous smirk and without another word, she was out the door, smiling to herself. She wondered if Riku even knew what he was up against as she caught up with Wakka, her most recent boyfriend, and they left for the beach, hand-in-hand.

Riku thought to himself for a few minutes, contemplating the meaning behind Selphie's words, but shortly shrugged it off and ventured upstairs. He was about to turn into his parent's room until he caught a small whiff of cinnamon coming from behind his closed bedroom door. Very cautiously, he approached the door, as of it were a foreign object, and slowly turned the knob. What he was expecting and what was actually there were two completely different things. He was expecting some electric candle that plugged into the wall that was the cause of the smell. What was actually in his room shocked him beyond compare.

Lying down on his bed was Sora; at least he thought it was Sora. It was normal for Riku to walk in his room and see Sora sleeping on his bed every now and then, but what shocked him was the scenery. Surrounding Sora, on the bed, was a mixture of red and white rose petals. Around the windows and on his dresser and nightstand, were candles, giving off a mix of cinnamon and vanilla scents. Sora seemed to have heard the door open, opened his eyes, and prepared to tell whoever it was to go away so he could go back to sleep.

Once Sora moved one of his legs, he remembered where he was and what he was wearing. He looked to the intruder in fear and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight of Riku in the doorway. Sora thought to himself 'it's either now or never' and sighed as he stood from the bed. Now that he was in a standing position, Riku got a better look at his best friends' choice of attire.

Frills. Lots and lots of silver colored frills trimmed, layered, and laced a sapphire blue bodice. The silver-trimmed and royal blue sleeves wrapped around Sora's upper arm with one giant bow-tie on the middle, right below his shoulder. Riku's aqua eyes trailed over the extremely long stings, connecting to the bow ties, holding Sora's bodice together. Riku noticed that the bodice hugged the brunette's hips and curves very nicely. Wanting to seem braver, Riku lowered his eyes and almost died at what he saw. The bodice might had ended slightly lower than Sora's bellybutton, but that didn't mean that that was all there was to the costume. A very poofy and very, very short skirt completed the costume. The majority of the skirt was the same sapphire blue as the bodice, and completely trimmed with silver frills and bow ties. The ribbons that tied the bow ties went well past Sora's knees and almost lower than his mid-calf.

Sora stood there, debating what to do, slightly twitching under Riku's gaze. He thought about turning around so he could give the book to Riku but thought better of turning his backside to best friend. A few more moments passed and Riku locked eyes with the sapphire ones in front of him. The bottled up emotions, thoughts, and control Riku had been using against the adorable boy snapped. Sora noticed the lustful and hungry stare by his best friends and feared his virginity and health.

"Ri-," That's all the brunette got out before the older boy pounced him. They fell to the bed, rose petals fluttering all over the place as Riku attacked the mewling boy's neck. In mere seconds, Sora was reduced into a moaning, mewling, gasping puddle. He was more than willing to let the silverette do whatever he pleased to Sora's body. They wanted this, needed it, and longed for it. Riku stopped his ministrations on the neck below him and gazed deep into the pools of sapphire as they gazed back. Riku reached up a hand and placed it on Sora's cheek. Sora smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled the palm against his cheek.

Riku smiled softly and closed the distance between the two. Their lips meshed together perfectly, everything about what was happening was completely and utterly perfect. The kisses became more passionate once Sora permitted Riku's tongue entrance to his own mouth. The boys spent a while memorizing and mapping out each other's mouth, but soon, their hands started to wander. Riku was getting frustrated as he lifted off of Sora and began pulling on the costume, looking for a way to free his brunette soon-to-be lover. He was about to rip it to shreds when Sora held up a hand to stop him.

Riku gave a confused look as Sora slithered out from under him but it quickly went away when he realized what he was doing. Very slowly, in a teasing way, Sora reached up his arm, twirling one of the bows in his fingers. He pulled gently and the bow became undone, unraveling the hidden side laces, keeping the bodice from falling apart. Sora noticed the drool coming from the silverette's mouth. He giggled to himself and turned around. Riku was a little disappointed at this but; it quickly melted away at seeing the expanse of a smooth, creamy, and slightly tanned back. The back of the bodice dipped far down Sora's back, showing off his shoulders, curves, lower back, and accented the curves of his tight end. Sora glanced back over his shoulder at the boy on the bed and gasped at the size of the tent Riku was pitching. It let him know he was doing it right.

He pulled at the bow on the other end and both boys watched as it fell to the floor, in two pieces. When Sora turned back around, he sauntered back over and crawled into Riku's lap with a cat-like grace. They shared a very passionate and lustful kiss as Sora ripped off the silverette's shirt. Hands wandered, tracing the newly exposed skin. Sora got off of Riku's lap and pushed the silverette back so he was resting comfortably on the bed. Riku lifted himself on his elbows as he watched Sora kiss and lick his way over to one of the rosy buds. He teased it slightly by licking it and then blowing cold air on it. Feeling the silverette shiver, Sora took it into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it while one of his hands came up to the other one and squeezed it slightly. Riku slammed his head back down in his pillow at the feeling of his lover's ministrations.

As Sora replaced his mouth with his other hand, he kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down the waist line of Riku's jeans. He nibbled his way across the line and slowly retracted his hands. Riku whimpered at the loss of the pleasure. Sora chuckled and unbuttoned the silverette's jeans. Riku gasped as Sora pulled down his zipper with his teeth. Sora tugged the jeans down the older boy's legs ever so slowly, kissing his way down to each foot, kissing each toe individually.

This was his time to show Riku how much he loved the older boy. When he glanced back up into the aquamarine eyes, his eyes showed love, affection, and lust. Both boys were extremely ecstatic to know their feelings were requited. Sora made his way back up to his target and growled in frustration at Riku's boxers.

"Why must you wear so many layers?" Sora asked but before Riku could answer back; Sora had yanked them off, all gentleness from before gone. Sora noticed that Riku tried to close his legs, to hide himself. Sora chuckled as he climbed back up to Riku's face.

"You are beautiful and perfect. Please don't hide from me." Sora leaned in to kiss Riku again and before he knew what was happening, Riku had managed to flip them over. Sora looked up into cat-like aquamarine eyes as Riku stared down his prey underneath of him.

"My turn. Let's get you out of that skirt shall we?" Sora had forgotten about the second part of the outfit and he blushed. Riku chuckled and tilted Sora's face to look at him in the eye.

"You are way too cute when you blush." This brought on a darker shade of red and Sora began to pout.

"I'm a guy, I'm not cute."

"True you're a guy, but that doesn't mean you're not adorably cute. And the pout just makes you incredibly sexy." Riku leaned down and playfully nipped the protruding lip and Sora smiled. He really did love the silverette, and Riku knew it.

"If you consider me sexy, then you are a god." They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss again.

"You have no idea how much I love you Sora." They parted and sapphire eyes widened in shock. He knew the older boy loved him, and he hoped his feelings were returned but actually hearing the words from his best friend's mouth was completely different. Sora sat in complete shock and Riku took it as rejection. Just as he was about to cry and yell at Sora to get out, Sora yanked his head down in a forceful and passionate kiss. Aquamarine eyes widened slightly but they slammed back down as he replied powerfully and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms, making sure Sora wasn't going anywhere. They stayed that way until Sora parted and Riku opened his eyes to see sapphire orbs looking into him with complete love and adoration.

"I think I can guess. I love you too, Riku." They shared another kiss; it was full of love, not lust or passion. It was pure, unadulterated love toward the other. When they parted, Sora noticed Riku was crying. Sora reached a hand up and wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" Riku opened his eyes and let out the biggest smile Sora had ever seen.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm crying because I'm happy, goofball. I'm so happy that you love me too. For so long, I had always wondered if it was normal to fall I'm love with your best friend, another guy no less. I started to question things like my sexuality and my feelings toward the other girls on the island. Doing that did nothing for me but when I thought about you, my heart skipped a beat, my palms began to sweat, and I had this unbridled urge to see you, hold you, kiss you, and do so much stuff with you. I wanted to do everything and nothing at the same time as long as I had you by my side. I love you, Sora, and I am extremely ecstatic you feel the same way." The sapphire-eyed boy pulled the silverette down for a passionate kiss. When they parted, Sora started laughing and Riku looked to him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say anything funny?" Riku looked so confused, hurt, and depressed. Was Sora going to laugh at him and mock him? Just as Riku was going to climb off of the brunette's lap, a small, tanned hand grasped his arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sora looked at the silverette and never stopped smiling.

"Isn't this where you reject me and laugh at me" Riku never met the sapphire eyes full of mirth, but Sora noticed the dejected and scared look on the older boy's face.

"Riku, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you, and I'm never going to leave you?"

"Then why were you laughing at me?" Riku turned his head to look at Sora and the younger boy's heart almost broke at the look of misery in the aquamarine eyes.

"You really are a fool." Sora reached up and took Riku's face in both of his hands, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape. "I was laughing because you're such a cheese ball." Sora wanted to laugh at the adorable confused face on the silverette but he just sighed instead. "It means that you are adorable and sweet, and I love it. I love you. Do you still doubt me?" Riku didn't even have to nod his head for Sora to know that he did still have his doubts. He took both of Riku's hands in his and began to kiss the fingertips one at a time. "Then let me show you how much I love you."

The little brunette gently pushed the older boy back on the bed. He wanted to make sure Riku was comfortable so he placed his pillow right under the silverette's head. When he straddled Riku's thighs, he realized that the boy was still naked and he was still wearing his skirt. Rolling is eyes at his own forgetfulness; he climbed off of the silverette. Riku looked up when he noticed the warmth suddenly leave his lap and felt his eyes widen when he caught the, oddly, seductive smirk adorning the brunette's face.

He watched as hands began to unzipped the skirt in the back and untie the many bows around Sora's waist very slowly. When Sora had pulled enough of the ties, he turned around so his back was facing Riku, who was finding it very difficult to stay in the bed. In one swift motion, the skirt was around th brunette's ankles and tossed aside by a tanned ankle. Riku sat in astonishment, his little Sora, sweet and innocent Sora, just gave him a strip tease.

He felt a little bit of drool leak out of his mouth and Sora saw it. Instead of laughing at the silverette's cuteness, Sora pounced on Riku, sending them back onto the bed, and he began showering the boy in kisses, lapping at the sweet pale skin of his best friend and crush. Feeling the need to regain dominance, Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and flipped them. Sora gasped in shock and the silverette felt hind eyes raking over every inch of skin newly exposed to him. Sora felt his cheeks blazing in a fierce blush under his lover's gaze. He decided to return the favor and he felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at the size of Riku's hot, throbbing mass between his legs.

"Um, Riku?" The silverette snapped out of his gaze at the sound of his name being called. He looked down at the blushing boy beneath him and thought about how lucky he was to be loved by such a beautiful and adorable person. He hummed to show Sora he was listening and started nibbling and kissing the younger boy's neck.

"H-how is...uhh..." Sora became a moaning and writhing mess as Riku showered his ear, jaw line, neck, and shoulder in love bites. Riku smirked inward at the boy's inability to speak.

"How is what, Sora?" Riku teased the brunette. He knew what Sora was asking, but he much rather hear the question come from those lovely lips he wanted to smother with kisses.

"How is your...how will your...how will it...?" Riku decided to help out the beautiful boy beneath him.

"Easy Sora. If you love me as much as you say, I will fit."

"But…Riku!" The silverette mocked the brunette and began attacking the un-marked side of the brunette's neck. Four moans of pleasure later and Sora was able to finish his thought. "But Riku! You're so...it's so BIG! How do you expect it to fit?" Said silverette chuckled at his lover's inexperience and cuteness.

"That, dear Sora is what lube is for. Lots and lots of lube." A look of realization danced across sapphire eyes and Riku watched in amusement as the younger teen got off the bed and searched around in his dresser. When it seemed that Sora had finally found what he was looking for, the silvette rolled his eyes, walked up to his lover, picked him up and threw him back on the bed. Both boys were glad that Missy had already left to go spend time with Samara or else they would have to be quieter.

"Sora, I know this may seem hard for you, trust me, it's hard for me too. Extremely hard. But I need you to focus ok? Or else this," the silverette accented what he was talking about by lightly touching Sora's man hood, "is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning." He noticed he had Sora's full attention and slightly cursed the brunette's mild ADHD.

"I love you, Riku." Then again, maybe the ADHD wasn't so bad.

"I love you too, Sora." They captured each other's lips in a kiss and things became more heated in seconds. Riku ran his tongue along Sora's lower lip and the brunette permitted access without hesitation. Sora felt himself moan when Riku took his tongue and started to lightly massage it with his own. Riku felt the arm supporting his weight loose its feeling and he shifted so his knees would straddle Sora's hips. However, as soon as one of his legs moved, their erections brushed together and they both moaned at the contact.

Riku had stopped all movement, nervous at the brunette's reaction but Sora didn't like it at all. He growled and rolled his hips upward, right onto Riku's erection. They both groaned at the pressure and heat. The silvette looked down at his friend, hoping that Sora was asking for what Riku had been dreaming about. Before he can get the words, Sora pulled his head down for a heated kiss. They parted and lost aqua eyes met determined sapphire.

"I want this Riku, I want you, please?" There was so much pleading in the eyes that the silverette would have been crazy to have said no. He nods in understanding as he began placing love bites all over Sora's chest, leading to his chest and he paused at the brunette's belly button. Riku nipped at the skin surrounding it before dipping his tongue, swirling, and pulled away to nip at Sora's overly-sensitive hips. The silverette brought his hands up and began massaging the skin on Sora's upper thighs, turning the younger boy beneath him into a pile of submissive goo. Riku trailed his love bites down toward the non-existent brown hairs which are supposed to surround the erection. He felt his eyebrows lift in amusement.

"Sora, do you, did you shave down here?" Come to think of it, the brunette's legs were oddly smooth and hair-free as well. Aquamarine eyes widened at the red-hot blush streaking across the brunette's cheeks. 'Did he do this just for me?' Sora didn't meet Riku's eyes as he nodded and responded.

"Only for you, ku. If you don't like it, I can stop." Although the answer was mumbled, Riku still heard it clear as day. He chuckled at the younger boy's innocence and cuteness. He really did love Sora and it seems that he finally understood that Sora loved him back, just as much.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop being yourself, Sora. I love you and I don't mind it one bit. I actually prefer it. It makes this easier to do." Before Sora could ask, Riku had engulfed the brunette's erection and slowly began to suck him off. Sora threw his head back as he felt the marvelous tongue of his lover swirl around his tip, lightly flicking at the slit over and over and over again. Riku felt like teasing the boy below him and slowed down his pace. Sora groaned, loudly, in frustration.

He tried thrusting in the perfect mouth, but the silverette had a vice like grip on his hips. He smirked as he realized that Riku had forgotten about his hands. He thought about how the silverette would react but all hesitation went out of the window when Riku gave a very slow and very torturous suck. His hands flew into the silver locks and tugged Riku's head off Sora's dick and looked into deathly serious sapphire eyes. Riku gulped, and certainly wasn't fear, not at all.

"Either you hurry your ass up or I will show you how it's done." Riku's jaw dropped and eyes widened at the serious look his lover was giving him. Was this horny ball of nominee really innocent Sora? Sensing what was on the silverette's mind; Sora rolled his eyes and reversed their positions. Riku's constant obliviousness was a little annoying.

"I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks. I've masturbated and seen things before. I know how to stretch myself and I have had so many wet dreams about you and I doing stuff. Don't underestimate me, please." If it were any possible, Riku would have came from the words out of the sweet mouth as warm breath trickled over his erection with each word. He even felt pre-cum trickling down his reddened shaft.

"Wow, already ku? I haven't even touched you yet. Am I really that irresistible?" Sora was thanking every deity above for the sudden boost of self confidence. He was also thanking the fact that Riku had his eyes closed; therefore, he didn't see the amazing tomato impersonation the brunette was perfecting. Riku was about to make a smart remark, but as soon as his mouth opened, he let out a sexy moan. A pair of pink, rose-petal lips encircled his tip and Sora gave an experimental suck.

It was his first time doing anything like this, but he knew what felt good based in the reactions of others in the movies he watched. He smiled internally when he heard the sexy moan and shudder from the older boy below, knowing he did something right. Unlike the silverette, Sora was not able to deep-throat the erection right off the bat. First of all, it was just way too big and second, he wanted to make it feel as best as possible.

He slowly began descending his lips, sucking every time he moved lower. He filled his mouth with as much of the erection as he could and he brought up his hand to fist the rest. He sucked in a breath through his nose and started to bob his head. He moved slowly at first, adjusting to the large mass in his mouth. The brunette felt Riku's legs open wider, allowing Sora to rest more comfortably, moving his other hand to Riku's mouth.

Riku felt warmth begin to swirl in his stomach as Sora continued to suck and fist him off. He took the three offered fingers in his mouth and began sucking on them greedily. The feeling of the silverette's tongue swirling around his fingers made him groan, which sent shivers of pleasure coursing through his blood and the warmth increased. Sora took his fingers from Riku's mouth, albeit reluctantly, and hummed when he heard Riku moan from the vibrations. Sora's moan plus the amazing tongue dipping in his slit brought the silverette closer to his release. His moans got louder as Sora quickened his pace. The brunette led his wet fingers to his entrance. He sucked in a breath as he stuck the first finger in. He let himself get accustomed to the intruding digit and stuck the second finger in. As he was waiting for the pain to go away, he began to suck harder and hummed with his movement, sending rivets of pleasure all over Riku's body.

"SORA! I'm, I'm," Riku never got to finish as he came in Sora's mouth. The brunette swallowed the whole load and continued sucking lightly, milking Riku like a thirsty kitten. Sora lifted his head and looked into aqua eyes and watched in awe as the silverette basked in afterglow. 'He really is so beautiful,' Sora smiled as he began scissoring his fingers, preparing himself for Riku's massive member.

Aqua eyes opened to the sight of his best friend, moaning slightly as he prepared himself. He watched the fingers slide in and out, feeling his second erection start to grow. Sora had closed his eyes when he stuck his third finger in, so he didn't see when Riku reached to grab his shoulders and flip their positions. Sapphire eyes widened and looked into aqua eyes full of mirth.

"You didn't think I would let you have to do that by yourself, did you?" Riku smirked and panted as he grabbed the nearly-forgotten bottle of lube on the nightstand. He flipped open the cap and was met with a very familiar fragrant smell.

"Did you really buy vanilla scented lube?" The older boy asked incredulously. Sora nodded his head, blushing again. It seemed his confidence boost from earlier had practically dissipated. He nodded his head and looked at Riku sheepishly.

"I know vanilla is your favorite scent and I wanted everything to be perfect for you." Sora mumbled and Riku smiled at the brunette, admiring Sora's never ending ability to be adorable.

"Why are you smiling? You don't mind do you?" Sora felt himself grow nervous. What if the smell made Riku sick? He should have stayed with unscented, he should have-. His thought process stopped when Riku met his eyes.

"Sora, I'm smiling because you're so adorable. I don't mind at all. Vanilla is my favorite smell because it reminds me of you; it's so white and pure." Sora smiled and began laughing. Riku looked at him in confusion and Sora explained.

"I find it ironic because you remind me of chocolate. You can be dark, medium, and light. You're sexy and the one thing mostly everyone craves."

"So I remind you of chocolate because I'm sexy? Chocolate can't be sexy."

"Yes it can." Sora retorted determined. He just wished Riku would stop stalling and stick his damn fingers inside his ass! "Chocolate can be sexy if it's used the right way. Will you please stop stalling!" Sora half demanded and whined. When Riku wasn't moving, Sora took the bottle, coated Riku's fingers and guided them to his slightly stretched opening.

Riku understood what the boy wanted and slowly eased two fingers in at once. Sora moaned, easily moving past the pain because of his earlier stretching. Having an idea of what to do next, Riku added in a third finger. He only had to pause for a moment before scissoring his fingers. The younger boy below him hissed for a second but began mewling in pleasure when Riku grasped his erection and moved his hand in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Sora felt warmth, coiling in his belly and he grabbed the hand of the fingers inside of him. Riku looked into pleading sapphire eyes. He lend down, lips nipping on the brunette's ear.

"Tell me, Sora. Tell me what you want." Sora shuddered at the huskiness in the silverette's voice. He tried to gather his pants and gasps into a somewhat calmed breathing pattern.

"I want you, I want to feel you, damn it Riku, and just get inside of me now please!" The silverette was surprised at the bluntness in his lover's words and he grabbed the lube bottle once again. The scent of vanilla filled the air as he covered his erection with lube and positioned himself at the puckered opening. He looked to Sora's face, waiting for the ok to begin.

Brunette hair lolled around as Sora nodded his head, reassuring Riku he was ready and that he wanted, needed, this. Both boys sucked in a breath as Riku eased in the incredibly tight and burning hot entrance. Riku moaned out in ecstasy when he felt Sora's inner walls, clutching on to him, squeezing him. Sora cried a little at the pain of being stretched but the feeling of being fully completed by his lover overcame the pain and he felt immense pleasure as he rolled his hips.

"Oh shit Sora!" Riku gasped and clutched the evil hips in a vice-like grip. He was sure that Sora would have bruises there for the next few days, but that was the last thing on his mind. He pulled out to the tip, almost completely out of the virgin entrance before thrusting back in. He didn't really have an idea of what he was doing, but based on the volume of Sora's moans, he knew he was doing something right. Little did Riku know that when he thrusted back in, he nailed Sora's prostate dead on. Because he only ever used his fingers, Sora had never been able to reach his prostate so this was a new feeling for him as he continued screaming in the ultimate pleasure as Riku screwed him into his mattress.

Every time Sora would think 'harder,' Riku would pull their hips together harder. Whenever Sora moaned 'faster,' Riku would slam into Sora and pull Sora's hips faster and faster. But when Sora cried out deeper, Riku pulled out completely. The brunette squeaked when he felt Riku grab his shoulders and flipped Sora over so he was on his hands and knees. Sora was confused for a second but it went away as Riku thrusted in again, going in deeper, faster, and harder than before.

He cried out as Riku assaulted his prostate continuously with hard, powerful thrusts. Sora reached a hand down to his neglected member and began jerking off in time with the incredibly thrusts. Sora felt his hand be slapped away by the silverette as Riku replaced the brunette's hand. The silverette kept on hand firmly planted on the tan hip so his thrusts did not loose any bit of force.

"Oh god, I'm coming, Riku I'm-" Lips covered petal lips as Riku claimed the bruised lips as his own again.

"Come for me Sora, come only for me." Both boys cried out in sheer ecstasy. Riku came as he felt Sora's essence squirt all over his hand and the brunette's walls clamp around his dick was way too much and he cried out. The boys came at the same time and collapsed in pure exhaustion. They were completely spent and planned on falling asleep, not even bothering to take a shower or get cleaned off. The last thing either of them remembered was Riku pulling up the sheets, protecting their naked selves from the air conditioned house.

"Good night, ku. Love ya." Riku chuckled, even when he was barely conscience, Sora still managed to be adorable.

"I love you too Sora and don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up." Both boys smiled, cuddled, and immediately passed out from exhaustion.

August sun shone through barely opened blinds. The light uncovered many candles, all blown out sometime in the night, and red and white rose petals strewn all over the bedroom carpet. And finally, the sun beams found its way to the giant lump on the bed. A closer look at said lump showed two bodies, holding each other so close, they looked like one. Aquamarine eyes fluttered open as the beams danced across each eyelash and strand of silver hair.

Growing slightly annoyed at the sun, Riku went to move to close the blinds completely, but noticed that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw familiar cinnamon spikes and the face he grew to love over the past few years. He almost freaked when he noticed they were naked but memories of the late night activities came back and he blushed. Was that really his Sora last night? It worried him ho much Sora knew about sex. What is Sora knew more? Did the brunette know what it was last night that made Sora scream last night? Riku ceased all thought when he felt eyelashes fluttering open on his chest.

One yawn later and an adorable kiss to the silverette's chest and Sora looked up into Riku's aqua eyes. He stretched up and kissed the unsuspecting silverette. It was a loving kiss, no tongue included. It was one of those kisses saying, 'I love you I'm too lazy to open my mouth and say it.'

"Good morning ku." Sora greeted as Riku ran his hand through the soft spikes. He smirked when he heard the younger boy on top of him purr at the motion.

"Morning Sor. I told you I would be here when you woke up." The brunette smiled and Riku felt himself smiling too. It was hard not to when the person you love loves you back wit just as much intensity and you had an amazing night. The two boys were lying comfortably in each other's arms for a while when Sora crinkled his nose in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, sort of knowing what the problem was, seeing how they didn't get cleaned last night.

"I'm just really sticky and yucky. I need a shower." Sora unraveled his arms from Riku's chest and his leg from Riku's hips. As soon as his feet touched the soft carpet below, a sharp pain shot up his spine. He tried not to let the pain show, but failed terribly when he was forced to limp all the way to his door. His hand was on the door handle when a pair of arms encircled his waist.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." Riku growled playfully as he picked up Sora bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. Riku turned in the hot water and let the tub fill up for a bath. Sora watched in awe and guilt, he really couldn't do anything because he really couldn't move much. The tub was full in no time and Riku helped ease Sora into the water.

Sora hissed at the hot water coming in contact with his sore backside but he sighed in content as the water began soothing the tight muscles. Riku pushed Sora up a little bit and settled himself behind his brunette lover. They took turns washing each other, sharing loving kiss every now and then. They had a silent agreement that, because of Sora's condition, no strenuous activities until the next day. The boys spent the day lounging about, enjoying the rest of the week off of school. They weren't concerned about letting their parents know or the rest of the island since the people already had some idea that the two boys would end up together.

Sure they would argue every now and then, but then, one would do something that would make the other completely forget why they were mad in the first place. They completed each other and everyone knew it was destiny for them to end up together. Missy came home later that day and found both boys snuggling on the couch. She quickly called Samara and told her that the special candles and rose petals they gave Sora worked according to plan.

They both knew that their children were madly in love with each other. But all some people need is a small push and some guidance in the right direction for their dreams to come true. She smiled to herself as the grabbed her keys and walked out of the house again. She called up Jeremiah and told her that the house was off limits again tonight and they were stating over at Sora's house. Jeremiah complied, understanding that his son and new-found love were hormonal teenagers. He sighed and hung up the phone, agreeing to meet his wife at the local diner for dinner.

He knew his house; especially a certain silver-haired teenager's room was going to need major cleaning by the end of this and every week until both boys move out and find a new place. He wondered slightly what the boys were doing now, hoping and wishing to every deity above that they were using protection. He knew neither of them could get pregnant but you never know, what with science nowadays, nothing is impossible. Jeremiah shut down his computer and grabbed his keys, headed toward his car to drive to the diner.

A sudden thought popped into his head and his eyes widened. 'Why do I have a feeling they are on the highly expensive and extremely rare leather couch?' His left eye twitched as he closed his door, turned on the engine and started his car. He reassured himself that it was only paranoid and he continued on his way to the diner.

Meanwhile, the two boys attacked each other's mouths, the video game laid forgotten in the background. The silverette pushed the brunette back so he was lying comfortably on the leather couch.

"Riku, are you sure Missy or Jeremiah would mind if we were on here?" Riku sighed, that had to be the eighteenth thins Sora had asked that question.

"Is it really bothering you that much?" The silverette asked and Sora nodded his head. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"You know," Sora began, "I bet we would be lots more comfortable on your bed, where there's more room to, you know, stretch out, and stuff." Riku grinned evilly as he grabbed Sora by his hips and carried him up the stairs. Once they reached Riku's room, the silverette gently laid Sora on the bed and both boys cuddled up next to each other. Sapphire eyes locked onto aquamarine and they stayed that way for a while. Sora was the first to blink as he yawned, scoffing in closer to Riku's warmth. Riku smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sora's back and gently rubbed Sora's back.

"Mmm, I love you Riku." The silverette leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's temple.

"I love you too Sora and I would do anything for you. Nothing can and nothing will tear us apart." Sora tilted his head up and smiled.

"Good, because I won't let you go that easily." Riku chuckled and looked down at his younger lover.

"Oh, is that so?" Sora nodded. "Well then, I guess I must ask why then." Sora looks up at Riku with a sort of 'are you freaking serious' face.

"Well isn't it obvious why I will never ever give you up?" Riku shakes his head, smiling playfully, eyes full of mirth, love, and admiration.

"I won't let anyone or anything take you away from me cause you're my cheese ball, no one else's, and I don't want to share." Sora pokes his tongue out and Riku takes it in his mouth, pulling the younger one into a kiss.

"My, that's awfully selfish of you Sora." Riku chuckles and Sora smiles because they are truly happy, nothing can ruin this moment for them.

"As long as I get to keep you for ever, I will be as selfish as I want to be." They shared another kiss, slightly longer than before. Both boys are feeling slightly tired and sense an afternoon nap approaching. Riku tilts up Sora's chin with his free hand and gazes deep into sapphire eyes, mirroring his own emotions.

"Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere." They smiled and shares one last kiss as they enter a light doze. The boys sleep with content smiles on their faces, sleeping in the arms of the one they hold closest to their heart and nothing is going to get in the way of their love again. Somewhere near the bedroom, was a pile of sapphire material and frills, looking innocent despite it's purpose. It laid there, watching it's success in bringing the boys together and waited patiently for the next time the brunette boy would wear it to explain the frills of his love to Riku once again.

Hope you enjoyed that, it took me ages to write and this is my first full blown yaoi scene. Please review and tell me what you think ^_^ Thank you! I am thinking of adding another lemon in the epilogue. If I get 10 reviews, then I will add the lemony goodness!


	2. Epilogue

Hahaha finally I can be done with this story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate them and they all made me smile X3 this chapter is dedicated to my chocolate. I hope you enjoy this lemony epilogue to Frills Of My Love ^_^

The two boys sighed in content as they watched the sky fade from its blue hue to orange, red, pink, and purple. Varying in all of the different colors as the sun sank lower in the sky. They sat on the very same paupu tree from their childhood. The smaller of the two was in front, wrapped in the arms of the taller boy behind him. The brunette in front closed his eyes and leaned his head on the muscular chest behind him and sighed in content. The silverette smiled and ran a hand through the soft spikes in front if him. A few moments passed and as the silvette was lulling the brunette to sleep, he turned his head to look at the aquamarine eyes behind him. 

"I love you, Riku." The two boys nuzzled noses and shared a passionate kiss. When they parted, aqua eyes gazed deep into sapphire pools with admiration and love. 

"And I love you too, Sora, more than you know." Determined sapphire eyes searched aqua eyes and found truth, love, and all other emotions that made his stomach feel fuzzy. Both boys smiled as the brunette turned around to face the sunset once again. They sat there comfortably until the chill of a mid-autumn breeze blew their naked arms and legs.

Maybe they should have thought about bringing a blanket if they were planning to stay out on a September night in shorts and a t-shirt. They lazed in the spot for a few more minutes until the chill was too much for the small brunette and they climbed off of their tree.

The school year that followed Riku's 18th birthday was filled with love and drama. Of course when Kairi found out that her favorite doll was gay for her best guy friend, she was mad and tried to gather a bunch of homophobes to tear the two boys apart. What Kairi didn't know was that both of the boys' parents were important figures in the community.

Missy and Samara's decisions highly influenced the actions and thoughts of the island. When they heard about what Kairi was doing, they easily swayed the thoughts of the community. They said that homosexuality wasn't a crime, being a dumb, red-headed teenage girl, by the name of Kairi was. When the town asked what her punishment was for being illegal, the mothers simply pushed her into the ocean. The entire island breathed in a giant sigh of relief as a Great White named Fluffy pulled her under.

Her parents thanked Missy and Samara, saying that by killing the witch, they were free from the guilt of creating such a mistake. Sure every now and then Sora would go and visit the grave, but then he stopped going when Riku glomped him and they screwed like bunnies that night on top of Kairi's grave.

The brunette blushed as he remembered that night. Every time he would shiver from the late autumn breeze, the silverette would 'warm him up.' He felt himself shiver just thinking about what happened that night. The silverette, apparently, felt this and hugged the brunette closer to his warm body as they neared the sliding glass door. He bent down and spoke in a husky voice, sending more shivers down the younger boy's back at the ghosting warm breath.

"What's the matter, are you cold, baby? Do you need me to heat you up?" Sora smirked, this time he would at least try to answer back. He turned in Riku's arms and wrapped his arms around the silverette's neck.

He pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, and before Riku knew what was going on, Sora had his tongue already invading Riku's mouth. Aquamarine eyes widened. Was this Sora, his adorable and innocent uke? Just before Riku could respond, Sora pulled away and placed his lips on Riku's ear, kissing it softly, nibbling it, licking it, blowing on it, and generally driving the silverette mad. Sapphire eyes locked with aquamarine and Sora answered Riku's question.

"Maybe, but the question is: can I warm you up this time?" Riku took a moment pause when he heard this. When he snapped back to his senses, Sora had opened the door and was half way up the stairs to his room.

The silverette growled playfully and followed his sweet brunette up to his room. Before he opened the door, he remembered the small, black, velvet box in his pocket and knew that there was no way his beloved would say anything else but no. He smiled as he opened the door and spotted his angle on his bed, clad in the same sapphire maid outfit from 3 years ago. He still thought that was his best birthday present ever. He smirked as he saw that Sora managed to fix all the ribbons and bows back to perfection.

"Now, didn't you say something about warming me up? Well, it seems that I have the most clothes on, so why don't I warm you up?" Before the younger boy could answer, Riku pounced on him and they fell on the bed. Sora laughed and Riku smiled as he looked down at his lover under him.

"I love you." Sora stilled his laughter but he never took the smile off of his face.

"I love you too." Still smiling, Sora reached up and brought Riku's head down for a zealous kiss. Before things could get any hotter, Riku reluctantly pulled away. Sora whimpered at the loss of contact and looked up at Riku.

"Riku, what's the matter?" Sora tilted his head in confusion when Riku got up off of the bed, pacing the floor. He seemed to be lost in thought and it was scaring the brunette. Sora sat up and moved so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, right in front of the silverette.

"Riku," Sora asked and Riku's head snapped up to stare into sapphire eyes if the one he loved. Without another moment's hesitation, Riku pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, right in front of the gasping brunette. Sora had heard warnings and heads-up from their mothers but he never thought that Riku would be proposing so soon.

"Sora, we have been together ever since birth and we have been a couple for 3 years. I complete you while you perfect me. A day does not go by where you aren't in my mind because you practically live there. When all of our friends and parents found out, they were more than supportive, along with the rest of the island. It makes me laugh that I waited until our senior year to tell you how I felt because I was afraid of how people around us would act. When it turned out that only Kairi resented us, I was so relieved. Sora Michaels Kunaii, I am deep in love with you and I was wondering if you would do me the honors of making me the happiest man in all of the worlds by marrying me."

The silverette pulled out the box and opened it. Inside, there was a silver, platinum ring encrusted with intertwining sapphire and aquamarine gems all around the band. Sora gasped at the beauty of the ring as he glanced into shining aqua eyes, watching him with love, trust, and a slight hint of nervousness. Sora felt Riku's warm hand caress his cheek, wiping away stray tears he didn't feel falling.

"What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?" Smirking at the familiarity of the dialogue, Sora answered.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm crying because I'm happy." Riku tilted his head in confusion; he was still a little oblivious.

"That's a yes. I'm saying yes to you, ku!" Sora squealed in excitement as a flash of realization shot across the silverette's face. He quickly put the ring on Sora's outstretched hand, stood back up on his feet, and twirled his beloved brunette in circles, careful as to not hit his head on the ceiling of the brunette's room. Once Sora's feet touched the ground, Riku began attacking the rose petal lips in a barrage of kisses. Sora giggled and began laughing in mirth as Riku tossed him back on the bed.

"Why are you laughing? Did I say anything funny?" Riku smiled, hoping Sora would catch where he was going with this, and continue it. Just as Riku was going to climb off of the brunette's lap, a small, tanned hand grasped his arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sora looked at the silverette and never stopped smiling.

"Isn't this where you reject me and laugh at me" Sora recognized the conversation and both boys smiled at each other.

"Riku, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you, and I'm never going to leave you?"

"Then why were you laughing at me?" They both knew the answer but they didn't care. Both boys were in love and they knew that nothing in any of the worlds could ever tear them apart.

"You really are a fool." Sora reached up and took Riku's face in both of his hands, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape when Sora agreed to marry the silverette. "I was laughing because you're such a cheese ball." The two boys smiled and knew that they were made for each other.

"Now how about we continue our previous engagement?" The silverette purred as he motioned to both of their still hardened flesh. Sora blushed as he remembered that he was still in the maid outfit and Riku was wearing jean shorts and a plain white shirt. The brunette pouted adorably and tugged at Riku's shirt as said silverette attacked the mewling boy's neck.

The older boy paused his marking momentarily as he tore his shirt off and Sora's itchy hands were free to wander. As Riku continued nipping, licking, and biting his way across Sora's collar bone, tanned hands found their way into the silverette's boxers and squeezed the delicious rump the gorgeous silverette owned. Riku paused for a half-second to moan and growled playfully, ripping his way through the ribbons and tearing the bodice off of the brunette beneath him.

Sora looked into lusty, hungry aquamarine eyes. Did Riku really find it necessary to break the ribbons and tearing the fabric again?

"If you wanted the clothes off that badly, you could have asked." Sapphire eyes playfully challenged the older boy above and Sora found himself without the skirt in mere seconds.

"But if I ask, then I won't get the chance to do it myself and I'll be forced to sit here and watch the show. I want to be able to touch you; I don't like to be teased." The silverette playfully nipped the brunette's ear and Sora gasped, finding the action completely sexy.

"But I'm all for crowd participation, Riku. I don't like to have to do things by myself. Sometimes I need a little help." Aqua eyes widened, the younger boy beneath him never ceased to amuse him. 

"Well for now on, you won't have to." That ceased all conversation as two pairs of lips clashed together. Nimble fingers left feather touches down a tanned body and Sora shivered at the feeling. Never once did their lips part as Riku wrapped his hand around Sora's arousal. Feeling the need for oxygen increase, Riku reluctantly pulled away and kissed his way down the brunette's chest.

Needing something to grab but not wanting to hurt the silverette, Sora grasped the sheets around him as the devil tongue swirled around his belly button. The hands never left his arousal as Riku nipped and kissed his way across Sora's hips. The brunette really hopped that his fiancé had been taking notes because he was going to get frustrated if the silverette was only going to tease him again.

Riku smirked as he looked at the throbbing arousal in his hands. He knew what Sora was thinking and he was going to tease the brunette, but just enough so Sora wouldn't get mad. The silverette licked his lips and enclosed them around the tip, sucking ever so slightly.

Sora moaned at the sensation as his hands flew right into the silver locks. The moans and mewls of pleasure coming from his fiancé encouraged Riku to continue what he was doing. His lips slid down the erection, slowly taking all of Sora in his mouth. Whatever Riku couldn't fit in his mouth, he fisted.

Sora cried out at the feeling of Riku's hot, moist cavern slowly sucking him off. The lithe brunette wanted nothing more than to roll his hips into that devilish mouth but the iron grip Riku had on his hip with his one hand did not allow him to.

The silverette sucked in a breath through his nose and began to bob his head at a medium pace. Sora writhed under Riku and cried out whenever the silverette would dip his tongue into the dripping tip and whenever Riku would gently graze the erection with his teeth.

Riku took his fist off of the arousal and guided his hand up to Sora's mouth. Knowing what to do, Sora took the three offered fingers into his mouth and sucked greedily. The silverette moaned in appreciation as the brunette's tongue swirled around Riku's fingers.

The vibrations sent shivers all throughout Sora's body. Riku replaced his mouth with his hand and crashed his lips on Sora's as he entered the first finger in the tight entrance. Sora gasped and Riku plunged his tongue into the brunette's mouth, in hopes of taking the younger boy's mind off of the preparation.

Sora grasped silver hair in his fingers again, pulling the silverette closer as Riku pushed in a second finger. When Sora was adjusted enough, Riku began thrusting his fingers while easing the third finger in. Sora whimpered in pain for a few seconds but the pain was gone with a slight brush of Sora's prostate.

The brunette cried out in ecstasy as Riku continued thrusting his fingers. The fingers were removed and sapphire eyes looked into aqua eyes filled with lust and love. Sora was about to ask why the silverette had stopped when Riku spoke.

"I don't care how many times we have done this; I still don't want to hurt you. Do you still have the lube in your bed side table?" Riku asked and Sora nodded and pointed to it. The silverette laughed at the brunette's actions. The silverette opened the bottle and squeezed a glob onto his hands. A familiar scent filled his nose and he smiled and began to laugh. A crimson blush spread across Sora's face when he realized which bottle Riku had opted for.

"Really Sora, strawberries?" Riku asked and he kept chuckling. Still adorning his blush, Sora replied back with a smirk.

"So what? I think strawberries and chocolate make a great combination." Sora thought his comment was pretty smart, but then he remembered that Riku was, in fact, still oblivious. "Remember when you said that I remind you of vanilla and you remind me of chocolate?" A few seconds passed by when aqua eyes widened in realization. Sora nodded his head, hoping Riku understood what he said now.

"That maybe true, but I'm more of a chocolate vanilla swirl type of guy." A wink was offered as Riku climbed back on top of Sora. The brunette rolled his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his lags around the older boy's waist. The erections brushed together and Sora realized that sometime during their conversation, Riku had rid himself of the pants and boxers without him knowing. Sapphire eyes took a quick peak at his fiancé's erection and blushed. Riku was definitely well-endowed and it was still a mystery as to how all of him fit inside of the brunette. Riku caught his lover's wandering gaze and smirked.

"Remember what I said the first time?" Sapphire eyes snapped up to aqua eyes. "I said, if you love me enough, it will fit." Sora blushed again, knowing he got caught staring, again. The brunette was about to return a comment when Riku began to push into the tight, hot entrance. Both boys moaned as the lube helped to ease Riku into the passageway.

"Damn Sor, I thought I stretched you out." Riku grunted as he felt the constricting walls of his lover surround him. Sora choked back his moans of ecstasy to breathe out two syllables before panting again.

"You…did." The two boys kept panting, groaning, and moaning as Riku filled Sora to the hilt. They paused for a moment as Sora adjusted and Riku came up with a somewhat complete sentence.

"How…you…stay…so tight!" Despite the pleasure and slight pain coursing through his body, Sora laughed breathlessly and replied.

"Well, I mean you're so big. Now are you going to sit there or are you going to do something about it?" The witty retort was answered by a thrust from the silverette's hips. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back and scratched his way up and down as the silverette continuously pulled out to the near tip and thrusted back in.

In no time, the two boys were a panting, moaning mess as Riku forced himself harder, faster, and deeper. The silverette met Sora's prostate dead on in one thrust and Sora cried out in ecstasy; the familiar warm feeling pooling in his lower tummy again.

Feeling himself leaking already, Riku grasped a hold of Sora's erection and pumped him in time with their thrusts. Within seconds, Sora cried out in ecstasy as he came on both of their stomachs and coating Riku's hand. Riku thrusted a few more times in his lover's tightness and moaned out when he felt the walls constrict even tighter as the lithe boy arched his back painfully high in release. The silverette came in mere seconds after, he pulled out, and collapsed next to Sora, wrapping the smaller boy in his sweaty arms.

They held the wedding in late summer, early autumn. The weather was perfect so it took place outside. Samara and Missy didn't mind that they weren't going to have any children, but they both gained each other as sisters. All was well on the island, nothing dramatic happened and nothing changed.


End file.
